Top 10
by Chibi Waru-Chan
Summary: From funniest characters, ugliest characters, evilist characters, and hottest characters. This is my Top 10 lists in Bleach!
1. Hottest Males!

I don't own Bleach… Tite Kubo does… If I did there would be many things that will happen….

Okay… so here you go…

Top 10 List of THE Hottest Males in Bleach

1.) Ichigo Kurosaki

2.) Sōsuke Aizen

3.)Byakuya Kuchiki

4.) Jūshirō Ukitake

5.)Harunobu Ogidō (4th Squad Hottie)

6.)Hyōrinmaru (Spirit) and Senbonzakura (Spirit)

7.) Tōshirō Histugaya

8.) Ulquiorra Cifer

9.)Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

10.) Kisuke Urahara

Okay fine… 10 isn't enough…

11.) Renji Abarai, Suuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira

12.) Yumichika Ayasegawa

There are many more that I would write down, but I wouldn't know which order they would go in…

Reasons (That are not exactly reasons)

1.) Ichigo- To me he wasn't that hot in the very beginning (the Drawing), but as time passed he turned into a sexy beast! The drawing got better and well… I fell in Love. Just Kidding! (Better off with Rukia or Orihime!)

2.) Aizen- Even though he's a bad guy, you have to admit… he is one very fine- looking villain! Back in Soul Society, he wasn't that bad looking, but his look now suits him much, much better (even with long hair).

3.) Byakuya- Mm…. How should I say this… he is HOT! Although he has too much pride, I want to thank Tite Kubo for creating him.

4.) Jūshirō- Poor sick guy, born with a face of a god. A **GOD** I tell you!

5.) Ogidō- This hot guy is so hot! No wonder practically all of the letters for the 4th Division goes to him.

6.) Hyōrinmaru (Spirit) and Senbonzakura (Spirit)- Ok they're zanpakutos, so what. They look better than some others. Except, we don't really know about Senbonzakura… I'm just guessing, since his master is hot, he probably is too.

7.) Tōshirō- The little midget captain, might be small, but he's very strong, SMART and **ATTRACTIVE**! What else could you possibly want? (Probably if he was a little taller)

8.) Ulquiorra- The emo, Make-up wearing, trash hating espada made it as #8, since an emo, make-up wearing, trash hating espada is AWESOME!

9.) Grimmjow- He is a kitty espada, hot , evil, violent, brutal, evil and scary, but because of his face; he became #9!

10.) Kisuke- 100 years ago he was cute, now he is still cute, but he is hot too. If only he took off his hat.

11.)Renji, Shuuhei, Kira- These three vice- captains are all very attractive. But, they have weird things that make them different. Renji: Pineapple hair, Tattoos and no Eyebrows. Shuuhei: The tattoo'69' and the three scars. Kira: emo face.

12.) Yumichika- Although He sounds and acts gay, he actually is very hot.

Okay so… there will be many more chapters please R&R! ^_^


	2. Prettiest Females!

I don't own Bleach… Tite Kubo does… If I did there would be many things that will happen….

Okay… so here you go…

Top 10 List of THE Prettiest Females in Bleach

1.) Rukia Kuchiki

2.) Rangiku Matsumoto

3.) Yoruichi Shihoin

4.) Retsu Unohana

5.) Sode no Shirayuki (Spirit)

6.) Tia Harribel

7.) Momo Hinamori

8.) Nanao Ise

9.)Tatsuki Arisawa

10.) Orihime Inoue

Reasons (That are not really reasons)

1.) Rukia- This petite young lady is one of a kind. She's not an average girl, she's dead, she's not busty, but she is a very pretty girl!

2.) Rangiku- Dude. She has a pretty big bust, so I think I know why she is in the Top 10.

3.) Yoruichi- The cat lady, with pretty hair and skin. * Go to Rangiku ^^

4.) Unohana- Well, she's pretty and scary. And, she is one of my favorite characters in Bleach!

5.) Sode no Shirayuki (Spirit) - The prettiest zanpakuto in Soul Society, with her cold demeanor and abilities she became #5.

6.) Tia- * Go to Rangiku

7.) Momo- Little peach is one of the prettiest girls that I have seen throughout the series, and even though she still in a way respects Aizen, I still like her.

8.) Nanao- Nanao, nanao, nanao… Why do you have to be so mean? In my opinion, although she wears glasses she is pretty attractive!

9.) Tatsuki- Oh, Tatsuki. She's more like a tomboy, but you have to agree; she is pretty for a girl/ tomboy-ish.

10.) Orihime- I do and I don't like her. I don't- I- I don't know anymore.

I felt scared writing this… it made me feel uneasy, since I also am a girl…. was very awkward saying the reasons why they made it onto the Top 10… I did get lazy and almost fell asleep writing this. Please R&R!


	3. Ripped Dudes!

Don't own Bleach, but I think you know that!

Ok… so… here you go…

Top 10 List of the MOST Ripped Bodies in Bleach

1.) Zaraki Kenpachi

2.) Genryūsai Shikeguni Yamamoto

3.) Yasutora 'Chad' Sado

4.) Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, Hikonyūtō, Danzōmaru, Kaiwan

5.) Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko

6.) Sajin Komamura

7.) Tenken (Spirit)

8.) Hōzukimaru (Spirit)

9.) Yammy Riyalgo

10.) Tessai Tsukabishi

Reasons (That are not really reasons)

1.)Zaraki- Scary buff guy, that will leave a scar **physically** and emotionally. Although his face is hideously scary, he has got a lot of muscles!

2.) Yamamoto- This old, old captain actually has a lot of muscles and scars underneath his big clothes. (Chapter 394)

3.) Chad- Chad, the half- Japanese; half- Mexican man, has a pretty buff body. Don't you think so?

4.) Jidanbō, Hikonyūtō, Danzōmaru and Kaiwan- Although these four gigantic guards are ugly, but have you seen how strong they are? Enough to lift the giant doors that they're guarding.

5.) Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko- These twins remind me of _**Major Armstrong**_ (Full metal Alchemist), except they're more Chinese looking. Plus, with the outfit that they wear, you can obviously see how ripped they are!

6.) Komamura- Underneath all that fur, there must be muscles! Seriously… he's pretty big…

7.) Tenken (Spirit) - Just like his master! Not the fur part, but this red giant is very ripped!

8.) Hōzukimaru (Spirit)- No offense… but he is very ugly… and very buff…

9.) Yammy- Mean, ugly, and evil! I really don't know why I put him here. But, you gut to admit without his muscles he would be useless since he doesn't have a brain!

10.) Tessai- This weird man is **very** weird… he is buff though… look at his arms!

Sorry… but this might be weird to you all… Please R&R! ^_^


	4. Funniest Characters!

I don't own Bleach… Tite Kubo does

Well then… let us begin!

Top 10 List of the Funniest Characters in Bleach!

1.) Kon

2.) Keigo Asano

3.) Isshin Kurosaki

4.) Chizuru Honshō

5.) Rangiku Matsumoto

6.) Yachiru Kusajishi

7.) Rukia Kuchiki

8.) Ichigo Kurosaki

9.) Don Kanonji

10.) Renji Abarai

Reasons (That are not really reasons)

1.) Kon- A stuffed animal, that's perverted and hilarious. He already is funny when he's in toy form, but when he's in Ichigo's form I laugh like crazy!

2.) Keigo- This guy… well… he is just a friggin riot!

3.) Isshin- Ichigo's father- wait, wait… he is a very **BIG ****Entertaining**_**IDIOT! **_I mean, what kind of father does those things to his son? (I think you know what I mean)

4.) Chizuru- Chizuru aka Karakura- Raizer Erotic is the perverted, chest grabbing girl of Bleach and without her I don't think anything will be the same.

5.) Rangiku- All this big breasted woman does all day is drink sake. Even though she hears "MATSUMOTO!" Shouted by her captain, she just shrugs it off and starts drinking again.

6.) Yachiru- The pink haired girl is famous (In my opinion) for her nicknames! For example: Baldy, Pachinko Head, Pencil, Muscles and monkey.

7.) Rukia- Ahahahaha have you seen her drawings? I think you know why she's here.

8.) Ichigo- Poor strawberry, literally his name means strawberry. Also he's a carrot top! So, if he wears a green shirt and pants for **hollow**een (hehehe), will he be an upside down carrot?

9.) Don Kanonji- BOHAHAHA! That laugh is so illustrious that even Rukia mimics it.

10.) Renji- This Red Pineapple is so jocular* that I just wanna pinch him. ^o^. I mean, look at his hair and tattoos!

* I ran out of words

Okay, well haven't updated for some time now but I do hope that you guys like it! R&R Please!


	5. Awesomest Arrancars!

Ok… you all know that Bleach belongs to the one and only Tite Kubo… so yeah….

Ok so… here you go!

Top 10 Best Arrancars!

1.) Ulquiorra Cifer

2.) Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

3.) Tia Harribel

4.) Coyote Starrk

5.) Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck

6.) Baraggan Luisenbarn

7.) Nnoitra Jiruga

8.) Yammy Riyalgo

9.) Szayel Apporo Granz

10.) Aaroniero Arruruerie

Reasons (That are not really reasons)

1.) Ulquiorra- Dude… he is friggin awesome! I mean when he went into his resurreciōn I was dying! But… I did cry when he DIED! T_T

2.) Grimmjow- The espada kitty! Evil and hot… mostly evil… but without his mask… **GORGEOUSSSSS**!

3.) Tia- Seriously! Have you seen her! - I think you know what I am talking about!

4.) Starrk- Lonely man… I love his laziness! He is exactly like me!

5.) Nel- Nel is the former #3 that we all know and love (I think) when she went back to her original age… her power was _**sick**_!

6.) Baraggan- Stinky breathe! I do want his power… not the breathe part, but the deteriorating part.

7.) Nnoitra- Ahahahaha… I loves his smile and eye patch! I think he goes to the same dentist as Shinji!

8.) Yammy- Aargggh… Dude…. sometimes I hate him, sometimes I don't! I don't know the full reason why I put him on the list!

9.) Szayel- Hehehe he's like another Mayuri!

10.) Aaroniero- This guy confuses me in so many ways! But, when he fought Rukia… I have to say…. he was very awesome!

In a way, I was sad writing this…. Practically all of them are dead, with the exception of Grimmjow… ^.^

Okay… sorry if I didn't update soon… Please R&R… And if you would like me to post up a top 10 idea that you have… just type it… write it… I don't know…


	6. Best Attacks!

OK….. As you all know, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo…

Well…. here you go…

Top 20 Best Attacks in Bleach! ( I couldn't stop typing)

1.) Getsuga Tenshō (Ichigo Kurosaki)

2.) Nanao without her Glasses

3.) Some no Mai, Tsukishiro (Rukia Kuchiki)

4.) Gōkei (Byakuya Kuchiki)

5.) Shunkō

6.) Nigeki Kessatsu (Soifon)

7.)Lanza del Relàmpago (Ulquiorra Cifer)

8.) Ururu's Genocide Mode

9.) Irooni (Shunsui Kyoraku)

10.) Unohana's Scary Smile

11.) Hyōten Hyakkasō (Tōshirō Hitsugaya)

12.) Hirviendo (Tia Harribel)

13.) Respira (Barragan Luisenbarn)

14.) Amor (Zommari Leroux)

15.) Voodoo Doll (Szayel Apporo Granz)

16.) Cero Metralleta (Coyote Starrk)

17.) Ennetsu Jigoku (Genryūsai Shikeguni Yamamoto)

18.) Kanzen Saimin (Sōsuke Aizen)

19.) Hikōtsu Taihō (Renji Abarai)

20.) Wormholes (Noba)

Okay… so some of them aren't really attacks, but if you think about it…. it could hurt someone emotionally! Oh….and it's not really in order…. II couldn't put it in order they were just way too awesome!


	7. Lady Like Characters!

Ok…. I hate repeating this, but Tite Kubo owns Bleach and no one else does! Unless it's the bleach to clean things with!

Well, then…. here you go!

Top 10 Most Lady- Like Characters in Bleach! Sort- Of!

1.) Orihime Inoue  
2.) Yumichika Ayasegawa  
3.) Rangiku Matsumoto  
4.) Hisana Kuchiki  
5.) Momo Hinamori

6.) Retsu Unohana

7.) Yuzu Kurosaki

8.) Sode no Shirayuki (Spirit)

9.) Tobiume (Spirit)

10.) Isane Kotetsu

Reasons (That are not really reasons)

1.) Orihime- Dude…. She totally is **THE** most lady- like person I know in Bleach! I mean… seriously have you ever seen her do something bad, or say any swear words! I don't think so …..

2.) Yumichika- Next to Orihime, I have to say that he is pretty girly… He likes to be pretty, and he is a narcissist… I think he is the only one who thinks about his face in the whole 11th Division! Not even Yachiru talks about those things and she (I think) is the only girl in her whole division!

3.) Rangiku- Okay… she isn't lady like at all…. but she is the only one who uses her sex appeal to actually make someone do anything for her (Excluding Ichigo…)

4.) Hisana- We barely saw her… at all…. but her words were so kind and sad (To Byakuya) every time I read it made me cry! T_T…

5.) Momo- This **kind** and **caring** girl is one of my favorite characters in Bleach….

6.) Retsu- She is evil, yet nice… She must have a lot of patience and kindness to take care of those who are wounded. If I was her, I would just let them die…

7.) Yuzu- Between her and Karin, I would have to say that she wins in a contest of girly-ness….

8.) Sode no Shirayuki (Spirit)- Opposite of Rukia, still cold but at least she looks very feminine!

9.) Tobiume (Spirit)- I just chose her because she is very pretty and nice

10.) Isane- Although she has her freak outs, she is one of the most normal people in Bleach… and there's not really many people that is normal

EXTRA! People who would not be considered lady- like are: Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku Madarame, Sajin Komamura, Yasutora Sado and many more!

Okay, so I tried my best writing…. but just try to expect more chapters!


	8. Strongest Zapakuto!

Okay… Bleach only belongs to Tite Kubo…. not anyone else…..

Here we go….

Top 10 Strongest Zanpakutō in Bleach!

1.) Ryūjin Jakka  
2.) Kyōka Suigetsu  
3.) Senbonzakura  
4.) Muramasa  
5.) Katen Kyōkotsu  
6.) Zangetsu  
7.) Hyōrinmaru  
8.) Tenken  
9.) Ashisogi Jizō  
10.) Suzumebachi

Reasons and the Masters…

1.) Ryūjin Jakka: Genryūsai Shikeguni Yamamoto- Well…. I think it is the strongest fire Zanpakutō, and I don't think anyone would want to be burned to ashes by it….  
2.) Kyōka Suigetsu: Sōsuke Aizen- This is one of the Zanpakutōs that I would want to own and not make mad… -_-… I mean seriously…. he put the whole **Seireitei** in an _**Illusion**_!  
3.) Senbonzakura: Byakuya Kuchiki - Okay… the Zanpakutō owned by a very prideful dude… is very powerful although it controls a thousand _**cherry blossoms**_…  
4.) Muramasa: Kōga Kuchiki- Although he is **dead**… I think…. he was pretty powerful… enough to actually make every zanpakuto go against their owners and kill them… or just leave them because of reasons unknown (Okay, so there reasons, but I don't wanna say them), and I think that the only one **nice** enough to stay with its master was Hisagomaru!  
5.) Katen Kyōkotsu: Shunsui Kyoraku- Okay… well… Kind of freaks me out, but with its abilities with game, colors, fun and death…. I had to put it in my Top 10!  
6.) Zangetsu: Ichigo Kurosaki- The so called Old- Man Zangetsu, is pretty powerful…. with his abilities and a want for greenery…. ummm… I don't know what to say….. Well, you all know why he is her so yea….  
7.) Hyōrinmaru: Tōshirō Hitsugaya- Mr. Icy yet in a way funny* Hyōrinmaru is a powerful Zanpakutō that focuses its power on Ice. Aaahhhhh…. what else can I say…. um I don't know…  
8.) Tenken: Sajin Komamura- A big disembodied hand coming from the ground with a sword is freaky right? But how about a humongous _**giant**_ **ARMOR** thing that can make even grown men pee their pants? I'd rather die (not really) than meet Tenken….. JK!  
9.) Ashisogi Jizō: Mayuri Kurotsuchi- Normally I would be okay with poison, but when Mayuri has something to do with it…. I fell in love with him when I saw what he could do! NOT! I only chose the bug like baby creature thingy, because it is sooooo cooooool!  
10.) Suzumebachi: Soifon- Don't you guys think that there is a big difference between the Shikai and Bankai? But…. I don't think anyone cares… right? In a big way… its hilarious to me… the Shikai is smaller than Soifon, but the Bankai is way taller than her…. oops… I got careless and stopped talking about my topic… oh well…

So… I got off topic in all of my reasons…. how sad…. well Please R&R ^_^ 


	9. Butt Kicking Females!

Ok…. so again…. you all know that Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite…. or Tite Kubo …..

Well…. I guess…. um… just read….

Top 10 most Butt Kicking Females in Bleach!

1.) Rukia Kuchiki  
2.) Yoruichi Shihōin  
3.) Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck  
4.) Soifon  
5.) Sode no Shirayuki (Spirit)  
6.) Tia Harribel  
7.) Rangiku Matsumoto  
8.) Sun- Sun, Mila- Rose and Apache  
9.) Ururu Tsumugiya  
10.) Tatsuki Arisawa

Reasons (That are not really Reasons)

1.) Rukia- Okay… she already is butt kicking as it is, but when she transformed into Dark Rukia…. I was so happy (You guys do know about Bleach: Fade to Black… I call your name…right?) So you guys see… she isn't as weak as she looks. Also her punches are amazing… mostly seen when punching Ichigo or Renji…. _  
2.) Yoruichi- She also is pretty butt kicking….. With her Shunkō and many other things…. dude, what do you guys want me to say? I mean she's the friggin Goddess of Flash! Or Flash Goddess…. whichever one you prefer….  
3.) Nelliel- The little girl, which turned out to be big girl in the end…. also the former 3rd Espada… is very strong… with her cero, resurreciōn and all those other things… she almost killed Nnoitra, almost…  
4.) Soifon- The little hornet zanpakuto wielding person, is fast and strong; though not as much as Yoruichi…. but close enough right? Ehe… ehe…hehehe….  
5.) Sode no Shirayuki (Spirit) - The spirit's fighting was pretty spectacular, her fight with Rukia and Ichigo that is…  
6.) Tia- Shark girl and also the former 3rd espada (since she died) is strong enough to hurt Hitsugaya and defend herself against him, Hiyori and Lisa… I wish I could do that… but I can't…  
7.) Rangiku- You has to agree with me, she is pretty butt kicking…. I so totally would've put her up higher, but I just didn't think hard enough to actually put her up there….  
8.) Sun- Sun, Mila- Rose and Apache- the Three Fraccións that gruesomely cut of their arms (in the Manga)…. okay, maybe not that gruesome, but close enough…. used the arms to make a ugly- creature- chimera- thingy named Ayon, who doesn't even give a crap about them…. I do feel sad that they died, but I don't feel any regrets about Ayon dying… C'mon, he took out part of Rangiku's stomach, and possibly crushed Momo's lungs! What's up with that?  
9.) Ururu- OMFG…. I love her genocide mode! She friggin turned into a robot! Did you see her kicks? I wish I could do that! Not Fair! Plus, she practically blew up the Bounts mansion… so cool!  
10.) Tatsuki- I have to say this…. I totally want to be like her! Not really, but in some points… I do. I do want her height and strength and I want her awesomeness too…!

Okay so… this might be the longest chapter… hooray for me! Not really…. But, I just have to say this…. If you guys don't like how I write this, I am very truly sorry… I still have the mind of a 12 year old girl… and these lists are based on my opinions… well my sister made write that…sorry…. Also, Please R&R !


	10. SPECIAL! Reasons For Bleach!

Woohoo! Bleach owned by Tite Kubo, and no one else… so yeah…

Okay…. Here we go… since this is my 10th chapter… I think… well it's not really gonna be a Top 10, but- never mind it will be, but just reasons… in a way….. you should just read it…_

Top 10 reasons why you should Read or Watch _**Bleach**_!

1.) Because it's friggin awesome! Yeah… you all know that… but still!  
2.) Bleach has a good plot, although in a way it can be confusing (not really) since there are a lot characters… (my sister thinks that)…  
3.) In a way there are many unexpected things that will happen… and it will make you very happy…  
4.) It won't make you fall asleep… although I don't really know an anime or manga that will make you fall asleep…. Do you?  
5.) The drawing, or art….? Is really amazing…. Ichigo did change, but I am sooooo totally okay with that since he just got hotter! Actually, everyone's drawings changed…did you notice that… or you know what… I think I'm just delusional… ~_~  
6.) Yay! I have to say that this is my favorite one…. You can pair up anyone with others to make them a couple! For example: Ichigo and Rukia… Ulquiorra and Orihime…. Byakuya and Hisana… Jūshirō and Unohana… and many more… It's like those clothes that you can mix and match!  
7.) It is in a way very violent? Evil? Crazy? Disturbing (*Harribel's outfit…. Rangiku's outfit, to me anyways)? Funny? Of course it is. _**AWESOME**_? Hell Yeah!  
8.) The characters are so friggin cool, that sometimes… or all times, will make you want them to be real… or that you just want to be inside their world somehow… I always wish that… always…  
9.) The bad guy (Aizen) isn't just the normal bad guy, that you see everyday… he is a smart-ass! Like seriously… I always wish that I was as smart as him! No one, I mean no one can actually plan everything out from the very beginning right? Only he could do that!  
10.) **IT'S ****AWESOME****!**

* Just remember , I am still 12 years old!

Okay, so that was pretty short, but it was pretty fun… er… not really… There are many more reasons, but This is a top 10, and I'm just tired…. Please R&R ^_^


	11. Butt Kicking Males!

Okay so… you guys all know that Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Okay?

Well then… here we go!

Top 10 List of the most Butt Kicking Guys of Bleach!

1.) Ichigo Kurosaki  
2.) Zaraki Kenpachi  
3.) Tōshirō Hitsugaya  
4.) Byakuya Kuchiki  
5.) Genryūsai Shikeguni Yamamoto  
6.) Renji Abarai  
7.) Ikkaku Madarame  
8.) Shinji Hirako  
9.) Kisuke Urahara  
10.) Isshin Kurosaki

Reasons (That are not really reasons…)

1.) Ichigo- Dude… he's the friggin main character… he kicks _**butt**_ all the time! Well… except, when his butt is the one getting kicked… but that rarely happens! Okay- so maybe that does happen sometimes…. Still! Do you know anyone that can beat him? Wait- wait… don't answer that question…  
2.) Kenpachi- The Bankai- less… Shikai- less dude, that doesn't get cut that easily… well… you all probably know why he is here… but if you don't…. I- I- I just don't know how you can't? I mean seriously… the man loves fighting… and he killed the last captain so he…**HE**… could be the next captain… who would do that! ^_^ He would…. Hehehe…  
3.) Tōshirō- Mr. Shor- I mean the **ice** _dragon_ master? Can kick butt no matter what size, big, small, skinny, fat…? Remember Shawlong Kūfang, if you don't… I don't really care, but Little Shiro killed him! Yay!  
4.) Byakuya- Well… what to say… um- although his zanpakutō is mostly pink and girly looking… you, know what… he is butt kicking, but he just has too much **pride**... not the _Rukia- is- my- pride_ thing… if he just **loosens up** a bit, he will probably take on so many more people… does that make sense**?** I mean… what if someone way below him, decides to fight him… will he go for it... or will he just say "You are low and I, a noble will not go against someone like you…"?  
5.) Yamamoto- Although we barely see him fight… he must be pretty good at fighting…. Since he has been the Sōtaichō for like, I don't know… um over _**1000 years**_! It would be pretty cool if I could live that long *sigh*  
6.) Renji- We usually see this guy fighting, with his Shikai… and most of us think it's awesome (I don't know what the rest thinks)… but when he fights with his Bankai, we think it is FRIGGIN AMAZING! But, I hate the fact that he is wearing fur… it disturbs me… I wonder what the ASPCA would do when they see him like that… hehehe :D  
7.) Ikkaku- The bald, hilarious, loyal, strong baldy… that hides the fact that he has a Bankai so that he can forever fight underneath Kenpachi (LOYALTY) can kick major butts? Does that even make sense? Okay, well but…. I did get peeved when he got beaten by that fat meany… Choe Neng Poww  
8.) Shinji- The awesome vaizard that got cut down by Aizen… and didn't get to fight a lot during his screen times… T_T I wish he does… since he was a captain, he must have beaten a lot of opponents right?  
9.) Kisuke- The ex- captain that started it all… Did you see him fight in the 3rd movie? That was pretty amazing… I totally want to see his Bankai… I wanna see a lot of peoples Bankai to see what they're like… wouldn't you?  
10.) Isshin- Ichigo's daddy that had a humongous secret…he was an ex- captain… although I don't know what squad he is in… *sigh* And his zanpakutō is like his sons… Engetsu and Zangetsu! Like Father Like son!

Well… that's all for now… Since school is starting… Aargggh I hate school sooooo much! I might not be able to write a lot… But please R&R!**  
****  
**


	12. Scariest Characters!

Okay… I do not… and will probably never like doing this! _**BLEACH**_ belongs to Tite Kubo! Got it?

Well…. Here we go… again…?

Top 10 List of the Scariest people in Bleach!

1.) Kenpachi Zaraki  
2.) Retsu Unohana  
3.) Genryūsai Shikeguni Yamamoto  
4.) Barragan Luisenbarn  
5.) Mayuri Kurotsuchi  
6.) Sōsuke Aizen  
7.) Nanao Ise  
8.) Ulquiorra Cifer  
9.) Yachiru Kusajishi  
10.) Szayel Apporo Granz

Reasons (That are not really Reasons)

1.) Kenpachi- He is a KILLING monster! If you don't think he's scary… you might have a problem! Just kidding… we all know him as the person that killed the past captain of the 11th squad, a blood thirsty murderer, Yachiru's Unofficial Adopted Father, Ken- Chan, Kenny and many more…. But to others that have never seen him before… hehehe. I feel bad for you… not really… I would just laugh if I see that you and Kenpachi met… you'll probably die!  
2.) Unohana- The kindest woman in Soul Society… and also the Scariest woman in the soul society… Ever heard of the quote "Hell hath no Fury like a woman scorned"? Well, her fury and wrath does not even compare to hell… she's someone that could actually scare the 11th division enough to make them pee their pants! Anyways, I am warning you… never, ever make this woman angry… you will regret that you ever lived!  
3.) Yamamoto- Old Man Yama… pretty scary… I would get nightmare sometimes when I look at his face. I think he scares me more than anyone else in the world… nah… I don't get scared that easily! I mean, doesn't he have like the strongest Fire Zanpakutō in Soul Society? Would you get scared?  
4.) Barragan- Well… this dude has been in the lists quite a few time already… with his breathe thingy, and his ressureción, uggghh I don't like talking about him…. He scares me more than my sister…  
5.) Mayuri- He is a scientist that you would not want to meet in a dark alley or anywhere else... he would just want to dissect you or perform experiments on you! I don't think that, it's going to be very pleasant _  
6.) Aizen- The main villain of Bleach, and also I would have to say… the smartest villain alive… he's playing everyone and everything that's happening like a chess game! I wish I could do that, but I don't know how to play chess! *Sigh* I am so useless… but the thing about Aizen, is that he now has butterfly wing… freaking me out even more! He looks like a fairy…  
7.) Nanao- You usually don't see her fight, considering that she was the only one that didn't appear in the Fake Karakura Town, which was weird… But if you've seen one of the _**Bleach: Shinigami Golden Cups**_, you can see that she freaks out Mayuri just when she lifts her glasses up… what if she never wore glasses? Then what would happen? The world may never know…  
8.) Ulquiorra- Okay… he crushes his eye to show information, he has those two lines running from his eyes down to his jaw, he thinks of everything as trash… I just almost described an emo person! (No offense) But, still he might just kill you the first time he sees you, so watch out, okay?  
9.) Yachiru- Okay, so you might be wondering why the youngest and cutest Shinigami in Seireitei is on my list… well maybe you're not wondering, but close enough… As you all know, Yachiru is a mischievous devil that will do anything she can just to get candy… no wonder why grown MEN fear her…  
10.) Szayel- The crazy mad scientist that tries to outsmart Mayuri… to me he looks more like a male Yachiru… with glasses! Doesn't he? And Plus… he eats his own Fraccións what's up with that?

Okay so there it is… in a way it changed from scary to just plain freaky, didn't it? Well Please R&R! 


	13. Bye bye

Okay… so I just found out that I cant write my stories anymore… and I know this is also bad to write one chapter just for the authors note…. And I am so sorry… I guess I got to stop writing… this was very hard for me, because when I found this out, it was my birthday, in Bleach it said that Ichigo will lose his shinigami powers and now im just so sad, that I had to cry a lot! I am so so sorry!


	14. Im Back! Top 10 Couples!

Okay… let me give this a try, to see if this one is illegal or in violation, and you guys have to tell me if it is okay?

Just so you all know Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo… okay?

Well then… here we go!

Top 10 Best couples in Bleach!

Ichigo woke up one morning at about… 6:30 am, and was a little bit cranky due to the fact that during the night all he could here was Rukia's laughter from his closet. He stopped dead to listen to any noises. '… Good… she's asleep' He thought, liking the silence. Getting up, he walked over to his computer (I don't really know if he has a computer… but in here he does) and checked his emails.

"Spam, spam, Best couples, spam, spa- wait a minute… best couples?" He opened the email curiously.

_TO: Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki  
FROM: Dani A._

_You two have been chosen as one of the best couples in this Anime. Please come by Seireitei to be awarded. Thank you very much!_

P.S. If you don't come…. I'll just hunt you down, okay?

_Sincerely,  
Dani A._

"What anime?" Ichigo asked thinking that the person who sent this is a mentally psychotic idiot. "Anyways… how does this person know about Seireitei? Oi, Rukia! Wake up!" He shouted.  
"Hn? Whad ya want?" Rukia asked groggily before yawning and falling out of the closet. *THUD*  
"Oi… you okay?" Ichigo asked. "Well, you better look at this. It says that we're candidates of being the best couple." He continued, blushing a little.  
"What?" Rukia shouted as she got up quickly to look at the email. "C'mon… let's go to the Soul Society to figure out what's happening" she said, also blushing

Tralalala….. To Seireitei!

After they got into Seireitei, with the help of Kisuke and Yoruichi since they were facing the same problems, they all headed to the 1st Division. Ichigo and Kisuke pounded on the door, waiting for it to get opened.

**Meanwhile…**

"Nanao- chan! What's goin on?" a drunken Kyoraku wobbled to her desk.  
"Taicho… do you know of anyone named Dani? He or she or it… sent me an email saying that you and I are a possible choice of being the best couple in Soul Society… Hn? Taicho? Taicho? Taicho!" Nanao shouted trying to get his attention.  
"Yes my dear Nanao?" He said happily, thinking that he and Nanao could be the best couple in Soul Society.  
"Taicho… SOBER UP! Come on… let's go to Yamamoto Sōtaichō." She replied angrily.

**Back to Ichigo and the others…**

"Hey! Open up this damn door!" Ichigo shouted, still pounding on the door. Suddenly it creaked open, and he took a step back.  
"What?" An angry voice came from behind the door.  
"Hitsugaya Taicho?" Rukia asked.  
"Kuchiki?" Toshiro answered.  
"Please let us in Hitsugaya Taicho." She asked politely. He hesitated, but opened the door anyways. Inside the room there was Yamamoto Sōtaichō, Momo, Hitsugaya, Unohana, Jūshirō, Nemu, Ishida, Orihime, Rangiku and Surprisingly, Gin, Ulquiorra, Kensei, Mashiro, Hiyori and Shinji. Most of them were blushing, others were looking plain angry.

"Sōtaichō! What exactly is going on here?" Unohana asked. "When I checked my email today, it said that, Ukitake Taicho and I are going to be one of the top 10 best couples!" When she said that, Jūshirō blushed like crazy.

"Yes, what is going on in here?" The Sōtaichō wondered out loud.  
"Someone is probably just pranking us." said Kyoraku, who came just in time with Nanao.  
"But the email did say that if we didn't come, this person will hunt as down." Said the quiet voice which belonged to none other than Momo.  
"Who exactly is the one that sent this to us?" Yoruichi asked, which made everyone think of those who would do this.  
"Yumichika?" Toshiro suggested.  
"He's a possibility… but if he did wouldn't he be number one? He is a narcissist..." Ishida replied.  
"Wait... before you guys talk about anything else… why are we here?" Gin spoke up pointing to him and Ulquiorra.  
"Why are you guys here?" Rangiku piped up.  
"Yeah…" Everyone agreed, everyone then started arguing which pissed off Yamamoto.  
"EVERYBODY QUIET!" He screamed. Everyone turned their heads, so that they were facing Yamamoto. "Now, everybody get into the pairs that were selected." They followed the Sōtaichō's orders without any noise, in fear of his wrath. The pairings were:  
~Ichigo and Rukia  
~Kisuke and Yoruichi  
~Ulquiorra and Orihime  
~Jūshirō and Unohana  
~Kyoraku and Nanao  
~Gin and Rangiku  
~Toshiro and Momo  
~Kensei and Mashiro  
~Shinji and Hiyori  
~Ishida and Nemu

BOOM! Everyone turned to the back, and saw a mysterious figure covered in smoke. As soon as the smoke cleared, a girl appeared. She had a black dress on, that's above her knees. Her hair was parted to the left side so you could only see her right eye.

"Hiya! I'm Dani" The girl called out.  
"You!" Everyone shouted.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto asked.  
"Nothing really… it's just something weird…" She responded.  
"What… well anyways, why did you threaten us?" Ichigo asked.  
"Cause it was funny watching you guys! It's like a romantic _**–comedy- for- idiots- that –actually- like- dramatic -things**_!" she giggled while talking.  
"That doesn't even make sense!" Rukia shouted.  
"Fine , fine! Okay… I was bored so I decided pair people up and rank the 1 to 10! Happy?" Dani fumed.  
"Wait… how do you know us?" Kisuke asked.  
"I do my research…" Dani smirked. "Anyways… would you guys like to know what the ranks are?"  
"Ah…um… yes?" They answered.  
Dani smiled." Good… well number 1 is Ichigo and Rukia!" Bothe Ichigo and Rukia blushed, glanced at each other then quickly looked away.  
"Runner up is… Ulquiorra and Orihime!" Orihime smiled brightly while, Ulquiorra just stared blankly into space.  
"Next is Kisuke and Yoruichi!" The two laughed at the result.  
"Then… it's Jūshirō and Unohana!" They both blushed but not as much as Ichigo and Rukia.  
"Up next is Gin and Rangiku." Dani turned to look at them, but one of them was passed out drunk while the other was playing around with a toy fox.*  
"Couple number 6 is Shinji and Hiyori!" The two were arguing when she looked at them.  
"Next is Toshiro and Momo!" The couple was blushing madly, more than Ichigo and Rukia.  
"Couple number 8 is Kyoraku and Nanao!" Kyoraku smiled happily while Nanao grunted.  
"Then it is Kensei and Mashiro!" Kensei and Mashiro acted the same way Kyoraku and Nanao except it was opposite.  
"Lastly, it's Ishida and Nemu." What a cracked up couple.  
Well… anyways… are the rankings good enough?" Dani asked innocently. They all stared at her and said 'Leave' dryly.

They were all happy that the mysterious girl left, and they went in their own separate ways… either holding hands or smiling. None of them knew what was coming, since Dani was already making her move for another ranking thing….

*Do you get it?

Okay so… since I was practically forced to almost cancel my story… this probably sucks worst that hell… so please take it easy…'kay? Please R&R


	15. Bye Bye! Again!

Okay… people… I sorry I will end my story T_T… but, someone (offender1992) told me to do this…Concerning your story right now i would say to add Authors Notes at the end of the next chapter telling people to subscribe to you as an Author and then when you post it as a new story they will get the alert. Even then some people will just click your profile name and browser through your other stories…. Um well I guess ill start another story nd I must tell you I suck at writing… that's why I stuck to lists… but then the rules…. Argghhhhhhh!i hate rules! More than I hate skool!

Okay… so if u didn't get it (like me, at the start) it u could do the subscribing thingy ya… ill try my best and I do apologize if u guys hate what im doin rite now… it was very rough on me….. and plus All of you has tor read the newest BLEACH!

Sorry I wrote and authors note thing! Bibi!

Love, Dani!


End file.
